


Puberty

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last year at Hogwarts, partially turned vampire Harry comes into his puberty. Will Severus Snape (a vampire in his own right) realise what is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vampires, Harry seducing Severus, but nothing really happens  
> AN: This is one version of an idea where Harry is a vampire or lives with them so there might be more.

Harry was sitting in the Potions classroom, listening to Snape's explanation about some procedure or another. To occupy his time he was intensely studying the older man. Ever since Harry had been partly turned, he knew that this day would come. Some time before his sire would be able to turn him completely his 'puberty' would set in and he would lust after every being he encountered. Well he certainly found everyone here attractive, even Dumbledore and that realisation had really scared him, but the only one he really wanted was Severus Snape. He thought he knew why. It was because the older man hadn't noticed yet that he was part vampire. Something he should have known the second he had entered the Great Hall the night he was sorted.

Dumbledore and Poppy had enough chances to find out, but they would have had to know that something was up with him in order to specifically search for it. Besides, he was their golden boy and any strange vibes they would have gotten from him, could have been put aside with the old Voldemort excuse. However, Snape should have known better.

While he was contemplating this, a plan formed in his mind. He would seduce the Potions Master and while he did that he could test how close he'd have to be to the older man in order for him to find out what went on with him. It would be enjoyable and break the monotony of the last couple of weeks.

~***~

Over the next fortnight, Harry pressured the Potions Master every chance he got and 13 days after he had formulated the plan, he had reached his goal. He was sitting on the chest of the older man, stimulating him with everything he had. They were still partly dressed, but Harry didn't plan on going all the way anyway. So far the older man was still oblivious to what he was. Something Harry found especially amusing since they were in Snape's bedroom. As a spy he should know better than that.

Harry leaned down to kiss him again, when the door flew open and Dumbledore said worriedly, "Severus, we need your help. Harry is..."

Turning around, Harry saw the Headmaster standing in the door, looking in shock at the duo. Clearly not what he had expected to see. Harry looked at him with a smirk and released Snape from the seduction charm he had used.

Behind the Headmaster, Harry could see an equally shocked Minerva McGonagall and to his great surprise his sire Tanis. Then again, he should have expected him to appear sooner than later. As his sire he should have felt the change in him.

"I'm here to fetch you," Tanis said.

Harry nodded wordlessly and stood up. He grabbed his shirt and started to walk towards the group standing in the door when Snape grasped his arm and hissed at him, "Do you know what he is? He's a vampire!"

Harry ignored the gasps he heard, threw a quick look at his sire to confirm his intentions.

"Of course I know that. Just like I know that you're one. I knew it the second I entered the Great Hall for the first time and saw you sitting at the Head Table. Tanis is my sire and he will turn me completely. I would have though that my 'puberty' would have revealed something to you after you failed to realise it for the last six and a half years," Harry said in explanation, while shaking the other man loose and going over to where his sire was waiting.Together they left the room, leaving a shell shocked trio behind.Through the door they could hear Tanis saying, "You know better than acting on this drive. Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to know how much it would take to get him to realise what I am. I didn't intend to go all the way though," Harry said.

~***~

At this moment Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other, wondering how they could have missed this.

**The End**


End file.
